Acting Lessons
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: AU. Acting Prodigy Kim Possible is found and personally taught by a fellow Acting Prodigy, Kathrine Gold. Kim now has her own show, but she has a muse and an idea, and when the new character is introduce, her idea backfires. Can Kim make things right again? And why, when her world finally seems right, does everything have to go wrong, ever so horribly wrong?
1. Learning the Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP, Disney does._

Warning: Crazy Story ahead. I see no possibility of a happy ending on this one guys. You've been warned. I only hope you give it a shot.

* * *

Acting Lessons

Learning the Truth

Kim was euphoric. The director of her TV show had finally seen that she was right and was adding a new villain, a real, serious threat. Sure, they had downplayed it and made it a sidekick instead of a main, but perhaps it was a sign that it was meant to be. She couldn't wait to tell her teacher, her English and performance teacher, her muse and inspiration.

"Miss G!" She called as she ran through the halls; several teachers turned and frowned, but none called her to stop. If anything, they knew she could prevent disasters should she collide with someone, but her target was always one. "Miss G!"

"Kimmie!" She turned just to be tackled to the ground; she groaned softly, "Kimmie, you should be more careful..."

"Sorry Ms. G," the redhead replied sheepishly, "I keep forgetting that you're still recovering."

"And call me Kathrine," she reprimanded the younger woman, who only pouted softly, "none of that Sam or Sammy—"

"But S—"

"Kimmie, it's my first name, and you know how I feel about that one," she reminded her best pupil, who nodded solemnly, making her smile softly, "so, what has you so happy?"

Her teacher rubbed her forehead to sooth her and get her hyper-ness down to manageable level. They were still on the floor of Ms. G's classroom; good thing that her classes began at second period, but that didn't mean they had total privacy, as the redhead would have liked. Several students stopped by and laughed at the sight, making the redhead turn fierce and kick the door close; snickering could still be heard, but as long as they were in private, she could forget about everything. Kat just chuckled, but once the girl got comfortable on her lap, she knew she would have a hard time getting her to her classes; she didn't stop rubbing the forehead though. Theirs was a strange relation, with her star student always trying to impress her, and she would have worried long ago that it was a teacher crush with too many implications, but Ronald always made her reconsider.

"Yo, Kimerz," right on time, he opened the door; his real self was so different from his TV persona, there was no goofiness, just a complete sense of style that sometimes shone through in several episodes, but not enough to make him a popular kid within the series, "we're gonna be late for choreography."

"Ugh, I'm not going Ron," everyone else called him Ronald, because even though Monkey Kung Fu wasn't real, he was a real martial artist just like Kim, and he had to be in order to make those weird moves, "I asked him over and over to give me this block free, since I only need the basic steps and I dominate."

"Kimerz, you know that I know—"

"Kimmie, he cannot favor you so openly," as always, the only one who could convince her was the one she wanted to spend time with, "you're a genius, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to treat your fellow classmates and teachers as though their time isn't worth yours."

Those huge, emerald eyes that could make her feel things she didn't even know she could, were calling and asking her to reconsider her choice, but she was determined, even though she knew it would disappoint her mentor. Making up her mind, she buried herself against the flat and strong abdomen, trying to hold back tears. She heard steps and knew that Ron was already moving, and the closed door told her he had left; she then held on tighter to the sides and blinked away tears as she waited for the disappointed sigh. It didn't come.

"Come Kimmie, help me stand, I've been feeling weaker lately, and your tackle was less than helpful," Kim realized that the reason her best friend had left, was because he could see that in their teacher, and that she would love nothing more than to be the one to take care of their sweet teacher. "Maybe it's time for me to stop teaching and focusing on healing..."

"I'll do anything you need," Kim began, feeling the panic rising; not seeing her muse? She might as well die, right? "Just please, stay, stay..."

Her eyes pleaded with her, and spoke the words she couldn't. _Stay with me_. But she then noticed how tired Kat looked, and she had been such a vigorous woman with the sunrise, that the redhead's heart constricted painfully. She forgot everything, stood up, and helped her teacher stand and half carried her to a chair, the most comfortable chair on all the facilities. She then poured a glass full of water, dissolved some drops of medicine into it, and pressed it against those pale, and green-tinged lips. Kat drank, then wince in mild pain, laid back and sighed in relief. The redhead began tending to her immediately, using a wet cloth to dampen softly both face and neck.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" The call came from outside, and she knew who was coming through. She bit her lip to prevent herself from shouting in sheer frustration, as she had found a perfect chance to steal a kiss, but now she wouldn't be able to. "This has gone too far young lady—"

Elizabeth Schaffer, A.K.A Dr. Director, was the strict head of the institution; the hall monitor, William Durst, had reported that their star had missed class, and from long confrontation between the two, Will knew better and went directly to the Headmistress. The brunette was intent on eating her alive, until she saw the care and tenderness she took with her favorite teacher; Beth was one of the few who knew the truth, mainly through observation. Kim was head over heels for Ms. Gold, and it went beyond a simple girlish crush. She approached the fierce redhead carefully, then stopped and made her student turn around so that they could face each other.

"Samantha is very weak," she began with a whisper, trying her best not to upset said teacher, "I am warning you, no funny dealings Ms. Possible. You may be my star student, but she, she's the star teacher of this institution, and my dearest friend. Don't try anything funny with her while she's in this state."

Kim was stunned. So far, the only one who knew was Ron; he had been the one to open her own eyes to the situation, and even if their own interactions hadn't changed, for some reason everyone else thought they were an item. It baffled them, but they never tried to actually dissuade the rumors, not for any particular use she could have, but simply because they didn't care what others thought of them. They were elite actors, and they had learned how to manage an actual private life by staging it all and after a while, what they portrayed became part of them, even though it didn't change them. She was still madly in love with her teacher, he was still the womanizer, and they were both happy with the arrangements; girls knew he wasn't serious, and she kept falling harder. So the fact that Betty was being so upfront and direct about it made her nod. The older woman nodded back, then cast one last look at her ailing friend, and left them.

* * *

"So, you never did tell me what had you so happy," Kat commented, smiling softly again as she watched her prized student going through the latest martial arts performance that they had practiced, and she felt pride.

"Oh! Samantha..." She stopped the routine, and went to sit beside her ailing teacher, "Betty and the writers agreed that the show needed some spice, and so my proposal for a new character was accepted."

"That's wonderful Kimmie," her emerald eyes had dimmed a bit, "I am happy for you."

"Miss Gold," she began formally, extending her hand in quite a gentle way, "will you go with me to the premier of this new character?"

"Why?" She was honestly confused.

"Because, I would have liked it plenty had you been the one portraying this character," they both smiled at each other, and a delicate, porcelain hand was placed over the peached one; the touch made Kim's belly quiver, "you will?"

"Of course I will Princess," the nickname took the redhead's breath away, and something showed on her face, because her teacher chuckled and made some space in the chair for her pupil, "I've been feeling so weak lately..."

"Yeah, you missed Beth when she came by to chew my head off," the statement had the opposite effect as the one intended; Kat winced, "I don't understand why she became so overprotective of you since the incident."

"Calling it that is an understatement, and you know it," the seriousness made the student tense up and press herself against her teacher; she was shocked when Miss Gold held her closer too, "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again Kim, and maybe that's what allowed me to survive, even if it meant being too weak to actually teach, or perform for that matter."

"Wait, you mean there where others?" Then it dawned on her, "your brothers... they died?"

"They're in a coma Cupcake..." Both females shed tears; sure, they were jerks but they were also kind of cool and idiotic and good training pals. "Eliza lost her fiancée."

"Oh Kathrine," they held each other and cried silently, and the teacher fell asleep, obviously exhausted.

Elizabeth came by before second period, and glared at Kim, until those leafy eyes looked at her with sorrow, and all the director could do was nod soberly, posted news over the door, and left. No one else came through afterwards, but still, the redhead had lost her chance, and wasn't about to risk it. That afternoon was the shooting with the new character, and even if she didn't appear on the episode, she went with her teacher, who was eager to see the offspring of her protégée.

A sexy woman walked with feline grace, and a hint of recognition came through Kat; it was a walk that Kimberly often complimented. The smoking hot woman was clad in an amazon outfit, and the redhead drooled at the thought of watching her teacher walk in such dress. Pale white, dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes, the woman moved with ease and she stole a valuable object to ensure world domination for the man she worked for. The scenes were going good and without hitches, and then they called Kim to make a fighting scene with her creation, and she left to make one of the most amazing fighting scenes, one that she always did with her teacher, and one that didn't feel right with someone else. Everyone was impressed and went to congratulate her for thinking about such brilliance, and she accepted it with grace and modesty. She was only looking to impress someone, but said someone had already left.

"Bon-bon," she called, knowing that among the girls, she could count on her the most, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"There's only one favor you always ask from me," the tanned female replied, placing on a sultry look, "and you always know what I want in exchange."

"Bonnie, really, if I ever feel the need to explore, you're my first choice," her friend pouted and sighed with a roll of eyes.

"Fine, though we both know the odds," she presented her cheek to the redhead, who without any prompting kissed it.

"Thanks, Bon-bon," she said, leaving in a rush, as well as a dreamy sigh.

"One day, Kimberly," Bonnie muttered, licking her lips, "one day."

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out with some of the crew," she called as she approached their trailer.

"Please tell me Ronald will be there," James pled; he liked the boy, and felt the blond was right for his daughter, but her activities were usually with Bonnie and Tara.

"Come on Dad!"

"Yes James, you sound homophobic with your reluctance of Bonnie and Tara being with our child," Jean said, teasing; James humped, and both redheads' chuckled, "go and have fun baby."

Kim groaned but ran off, going to where the other two girls hanged, just for appearance's sake. She then stalked off, her target already in mind. Couple of miles along the way she was busted by a gang, and even though it wasn't TV, she was a real martial artist and managed to evade them with expertise and without breaking a sweat. Soon, she was facing a house, and rang the bell; it didn't sound. Focusing her hearing, she immediately climbed over a tree by the back yard, and through an open window, following the sound of weeping. She knew where her teacher lived, but never had stepped inside the house. They had picnics in the back yard, practicing a complex move and other such things which were excuses for her. She was happy besides Miss Gold, which was why she couldn't handle to see the older woman with now-dark hair, crying, her heart broken.

"Sammy," she said tenderly, going to hug her dearest teacher.

"Oh Kimmie," but she was obviously half delirious, or she would have noticed that she was in her room, at her residence, with a minor, "why, why?"

"Ms. G—" Her pain was obviously bigger than expected.

"Am I such a bad teacher, Pumpkin?" A long forgotten nickname, another piece of her breaking heart falling and shattering. "Why would you see me as a thief and enemy, as a villain?"

"No, it isn't that way!" How did things go so horribly wrong? It was down spiral from that point on it would seem. "I don't see you that way at all, Samantha..."

"Please, Kimmie, your character speaks louder," she sobbed, and Kim knew she had done it; her fragile teacher didn't need more pain.

Calmly, she stood in front of Kat, of Samantha Kathrine Gold, hands on cheeks, drying tears until her teacher calmed down visibly, and sobbed no more. Staring, she could tell those once olive eyes didn't fully understand what they were seeing, but since actions spoke louder than words all she did was kiss her. It was a soft and tender kiss, and they both shed tears due to the pure bliss of it. They opened their eyes, not certain when they had closed them, and kissed again. Kim knew that there would be problems, but she wasn't capable of containing herself. She began undressing, undressing her teacher, and began exploring that voluptuous body that she had so fantasized about. Once her finger began breaching the soft opening, did her teacher gasp, shook her head, and tried to move away.

"No, Kimmie, don't—" Another kiss, this one more fevered that left them both moaning... Sam lost coherence, and then remembered something. "I can't—"

It was common knowledge that Kathrine had had a boyfriend who had taught some of the basic classes, an eternal substitute teacher, but the man was too militaristic to survive such a liberal institution, and ever since he left for the marine and died in one of the recent wars, she had become asexual. Students joked that she had enough testosterone with her brothers to bother with another man, and it seemed that the military man wasn't good for her, too strict for her artistic way of life. The last thing in people's mind was that their beloved teacher was bisexual, but apparently, she was.

Pressing the right spot, she silenced her muse, not another word to be said, and latched herself to one delicious peak of those perfect breasts. Her other arm sneaked around her waist, and soon, she lost track of her actions, just keeping record of the closeness of their bodies, the fervent kisses they shared, and how skillful the older woman was with her hands and fingers, how they moaned, made each other gasp and over all, how exquisite her teacher-now-lover tasted. Paradise had never been so close, and she thought she would never feel better until that tongue was inside, tasting her. She saw fireworks, and Kimberly Ann Possible knew she could do anything. And just when she thought there was nothing that could be better, her teacher gave her a deep and passionate kiss, and the mixed flavor told her they were meant to be.

* * *

A/N: So, for this New Year, I have decided to write at least five stories (finished stories) and update those who had been on Hiatus for so long, at least My Guardian Angel / My Guardian Demon, and polish and bring you a remake of Face Down. Camp Rock is on the list, but please, no rushing the creative process. For now, enjoy this one shot; 5.380 characters and 13 pages long is too much to read in one grasp.


	2. Consequences to Actions

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP, Disney does._

Warning: Crazy Story ahead. I see no possibility of a happy ending on this one guys. You've been warned. I only hope you give it a shot.

* * *

Acting Lessons

Consequences to Actions

The next morning Kim was giddy and blissful, until she noticed that her beloved had a high fever. She panicked, then saw a medical prescription on the table and thought it would help. It contained just followed guidance, which recommended no heart straining activities, as well as heat; it would spike her temperature. It was that, Kim realized, what Samantha had been trying to tell her. She couldn't, because she would get worse. She had to act; soaking a towel in water, she wrapped her teacher in it; she then proceeded to get another to place on her forehead. She hadn't been gone for more than a few minutes, and the towel was already dry. She began to cry, afraid that she had in one reckless act, killed her beloved, and just when she found out that her feelings were returned. Had she pissed off some god? Was it true that it was better to have loved than to not have at all? She was going to do something to bring her love back, even if it meant dying to bring her back.

The redhead filled the tub with ice and cold water, and then placed her in it. Kat spouted nonsense, obviously having a nightmare of some kind, and after a while, the redhead heard a hiss; the water was evaporating and the ice melting. She felt panic rising. It was a good thing that they didn't have class Sundays, but Monday was just a day away; how long could she hide with Bonnie to help her?

In the end, there was nothing she could do to drop her muse's temperature. So, with the windows closed and the A/C blasting ice cold air, she shivered into the warm body of her teacher, wearing some sweatpants and a shirt that she had found on the closet. It had always hugged her mentor's form so well, reminding her she was but a child as it hanged lose, and so, she held her reason to live close, one leg to cover below the waist, an arm to cover the chest, and she then fell asleep to nightmares of her own.

* * *

Someone shook her awake and they could hear a pounding on the door. The one shaking her was her beloved teacher, who was still warm. She sent the caller to hell as she took the woman into a tight hug, crying, and overwhelmed by the fact that she hadn't killed her teacher, her lover, her muse... She could tell the woman was about to speak, but those lips, a soft green, beckoned for a kiss. They didn't hear the footsteps approaching, or the door opening, or even the scream that followed, they just felt someone trying to tear them apart. Kat let go, but Kim was too elated to even think about releasing her love. They did stop their kissing, and it was obvious that Sam was tired, exhausted. The redhead snarled, and held on tightly, then blinked.

"Dad?"

"Why are you hugging her?" Her whispered, pained, "why don't you let that depraved woman go?"

"Because I love her," she declared with eyes on fire, "she's been my inspiration and muse since she began training me, and I love her."

"She molested you!" He snarled in a controlled volume, but the look was kept strong, and even fiercer than before.

"I actually threw myself at her," she said calmly, levelly, "she wanted to stop, but was too weak."

"Come, we're going." But arms sneaked around her, and she cuddled closer, more into the warmth. "Kimberly Ann Possible, we are leaving."

"Don't go," it was a whisper, and only she heard it, "you should have at least given me some underwear, so you cannot go yet."

"I am staying Dad," Kim made her voice serious, though she wanted to laugh; "I want to stay by my lover's side."

"She isn't your lover!"

"I don't care what she calls me," finally, Samantha spoke, "but she has been my life for a very long time."

"Shego," both women turned to see Elizabeth, "Hego and your brothers have woken."

"Are they okay?" They both asked, clearly worried, but even the news wouldn't make them move.

"Apparently, Hego is stronger, and has a blue hue... Mego looks the same, but magenta," she gave the status report, with a questioning look on her eyes as to why neither was moving, "and the twins seem okay, but are now redheads and looking more like your uncle. You, on the other hand, look greener than normal."

But Sam had stopped caring, she was crying and sniffing, her brothers were okay, were alive, and she could be green, that they were okay. The scene was too touching, with Kim caressing her now raven locks, so that both, James and Betty, left the house entirely. They didn't speak, and went their separate ways.

"Sammy," the redhead whispered, "do you want some clothes?"

"I just want some rest," she replied, and laid back down, Kimmie still over her, "I am sorry—"

"Don't be," the covers came over them, and the youngster shed her clothes, "I wanted this."

"So did I," Kat replied, laughing, hugging her star student, "but not tonight Princess, I need rest."

The girl pouted, but just smiled and cuddled. The future was bright, and it was time she began moving towards the big screen; there was nothing better than achieving goals, and it was time to make a change. Changes were good, it's what brought her acting to the attention of another prodigy, it's what made her close with said prodigy, and what had them sleeping under the same covers.

* * *

(5 months later)

"His heart gave out due to the stress," Jean said, shaking her head, tears in her eyes, "I am sorry Samantha, but they won't make it."

Beth was sitting in the hall, hollow, obviously in pain; her brother patted her shoulder tenderly, ready to step in for her. He was on his way to the academy to help them overcome the sudden loss of their headmistress, and prevent her from drowning in work. William would aid her in getting busy, but she couldn't get too involved, else she would starve herself trying to make the productions be a hit. She was left with their huge German Shepard, and she hugged the beast.

"I'm afraid we need to run some test, just to be certain you're not having some side-effects as they are," Jean placed a hand on both, her daughter and daughter's lover shoulder, and looked at them sternly, "the fact that I sometimes act on my free time doesn't mean I am less of a doctor."

They both nodded soberly, and Shego underwent the tests. The government was highly interested on the meteor and the ones who survived it, so they were willing to overlook costs just for a vague chance that their genes might be used. So far, with just routine tests, they concluded that Hego suffered because his heart couldn't keep up with his body constant muscle growth, and so it gave out. The twins were slightly better, although it appeared that their bodies couldn't keep up with the regeneration of new cells, almost as if they were trying to clone themselves but were stretching themselves too thin. They were incredibly weak, but at least they had found a way to contain it. Mego, on the other hand, appeared to be shrinking, and they weren't capable of coming up with countermeasures. The only one who appeared to be healthy was Kat even with her persistent fever. She held the highest chance of survival, even if she was becoming a little weaker each day.

"Today, is pool day," Kim said as soon as the tests were over and she had her muse back.

"Give me a second, Kimmie," she requested, and went to hug her best friend, who began bawling on her shoulder; such a bizarre sight to see Betty so broken down, "he loved you, and he would have wanted you to live on and be strong like him."

Beth only nodded and dried her tears, calming down with every back rub. They had already programmed a psych test just in case, and they knew she had been with Hego prior to his death, and they wanted to know if whatever he had could be transmitted. They allowed the mutt to remain by her side as the tests took place. Once she was certain her friend would be taken care of, Samantha left with the redhead of her heart. They had a small pool in which they could lounge in the backyard, great among the summer heat, but Kim still worried. Samantha had acquired a soft, green tone for her skin, and it seemed to absorb the sun's heat. She was too worried to sleep as they used to, so she became Shego's pillow and mattress in the small pool; she was glad her father allowed her to remain until late with her lover. Her mother didn't change in any way regarding Sammy, always treating her as another daughter. She fell asleep, thinking, and woke up to find herself in the arms of her beloved, already dried.

"I'm staying the night," Kim decided, immediately calling her father. After a rather abrupt chat, she looked up those emerald eyes, smiling, "I'm staying!"

"You should sleep in your own bed Kimmie," she reprimanded, though she would never ask the redhead to leave, ever, "I can manage on my own, I'll be fine."

"Until we know for certain, I won't leave you," she replied with a pout, which made her lover laugh and lean over, giving her a soft and short kiss, "want more, Shego..."

"Sorry Princess," there was a sigh, and then an evil grin, "not until we know for certain."

That night, sleep was hard to come to, and even reruns of her favorite episodes did nothing to ease her troubles. She felt so helpless, so useless, that she wasn't able to do a thing to save the one she loved. Crying, she took her lover's hand, and immediately took it away; there was a green aura surrounding it, and it stung worse than a bee. Kim felt her life flashing, not her whole story, but snaps of it, special moments, important instances, and they all involved the woman who slept peacefully be her side; peacefully but for the green glow covering her hand. Doomsday had arrived, and nothing ever felt more impossible than during those brief seconds in which the love of her life didn't awaken...

* * *

(A year later.)

"It wasn't your fault."

"You keep saying that, but we both know the truth," Shego snarled, the fire in her hands flaring.

"Samantha—"

"Don't you dare call me that," she threatened, tears rolling down.

"..." Dr. Vivian Frances Porter appeared to think about it, but the pain in those emerald eyes was too strong to actually pursue the subject. "Kathrine, it wasn't your fault."

"She was shaking me, trying to wake me up," the flames died, and the doctor allowed a silent sigh of relief to escape her, "if I had woken up sooner—"

"You cannot keep blaming yourself."

"Did someone precious ever died by your hand?"

"... It doesn't mean that you shouldn't live on because of it." She felt a stab of pain.

"You have no idea—"

"Samantha," a hiss, but before she could be interrupted, she kept going, "I'm going to be completely honest here: that woman you killed was the owner of my heart."

"Wait, what?!" She was taken aback by that confession, then she looked into those deep blue eyes, and felt defeat; they didn't blame her, didn't even shed light as to the why, and they looked so much like— "Oh god..."

"Oh god indeed," she replied with a soft tone.

"Your _sister_?"

"If we go by eye colors, then you were Kim's sister before the hit," was the grim reply, but even though she noticed the stiff position at the mention of the redhead, she felt a tad of regret. A few excruciating moments passed, knee-deep in tension.

"You cannot blame yourself, Samantha," she began again, and the girl's shoulders fell as she bowed her head, feeling remorse and regret and pain, acute, unilateral _pain_. "You should see her before we finish. Are you ready?"

"Never," she replied with honesty, but nodded slowly, and Vivian stood up and left to call someone. She was tackled and a redhead was bawling over her, and she did her best to try to put some distance between them, but to no avail; "Princess, please, I do not wish to hurt you."

"You're doing just that," a look from those olive pools, made her surrender and hug her love close, "I am sorry Princess, eternally sorry..."

"You should be," there was vindictiveness in the voice that she felt her soul withering, "you think you make it right by denying me to see you?"

"I wasn't ready for harsh—"

"I would _never_ degrade you with words, love," she cried back, pained, "I needed to be by your side, and I would never blame you for that incident..."

"I killed Jean, your _mother_ right in front of you," her heart was heavy, just like her tears, "how can you not blame me for it?"

"Because I am to blamed first, for I was the one who called her," and after that confession, something shifted in them, and Shego did something she would have never thought of doing before. But, she was denied her pleasure when her doctor entered, just to tell Shego that they had another appointment ready for them both.

Her temperament, which had always been soft and strong, had never been more volatile. In her anger, she ran towards the good doctor. She couldn't explain her rage, couldn't explain the inextricable need to take those eyes out, because it was even worse that they didn't blame her. Thankfully, she was stopped by her beloved redhead, but she had damaged one of the eyes, and the regret she felt would never quell her pain. From that point on, Dr. Vivian F. Porter, wore an eye patch over her left eye, since she could not use it and it's milky shade made her uncomfortable.

* * *

(Seven years later)

"Kimmie." The voice was tantalizing, in agony, like a ghost. "You're still in time, leave me, and lead a life."

"Shhh beloved," this one was sweet and gentle, "shhh, my newest show is on air, and I need you to watch it."

Red against black, green against white, there was Shego, fighting against hero Kim Possible.

"Tell me you love it."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you..."

Like a broken recorder, the voices kept going. It was almost madness, but for the fact that their love was almost drunken stupor. One was a genius, broken down by the many characters interpretations; the other, a genius at hard work and jack of all trades, with powers like a cancer, eating her slowly but surely, depriving her brain from coherence. When one thought they were a character long forgotten and interpreted, the other followed suit: a Queen of Heart to an Alice, a charmed prince to a lovely princess, a loop for a hoop. Their lives was a roller coaster of never ending shows of their performance, and even then, they kept recording, and the only buffer between the producers and certain scenes, was Betty and Vivian, who got together after all those years. Life had never been sweeter, or bitter, for any of them.

* * *

A/N: I did warn. Thank you for reading.


End file.
